Moonshadow's Revenge
by Dewstorm
Summary: Moonshadow always wanted to be the best warrior she could be but what if she had a secret that the clan knew but she didn't? Read on Moonshadow's quest to get revenge and start a new clan for only true blood. Book still being made and updated every Friday. All rights go to Erin Hunter!
1. Chapter 1

**I am going to upload a new chapter every Friday and review will get answered in this section. Oh and on another story I am asking for names I still would like names (thanks for all who submitted names at least one cat name you submitted is or going to be in this story :D and if you give me name then they will also most likely go into the story). I also respond to PM's. So enough talk here it is**

* * *

**Cats**

**Moorclan:**

Leader:Silverwind: Light silver tabby she-cat

Deputy: Jaybreeze: Swift brown tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Fireflame: Bright orange tom with white ear tips

Warriors:

Eaglefeather: brown tom and brown eyes

Rushtail: blueish gray tom with amber eyes and pure white tail

Flamingspirit: Light orange tom with light green eyes

Darkshadow: Dark brown tom with white underbelly and piercing blue eyes (named because of his dead at birth brother, Shadowheart)

Softpetal: pretty white tabby she-cat with blue-violet eyes

Hailsnow: Toritshell she-cat

Lightflower: beautiful white tabby she-cat with amethyst eyes

Thunderfeather: Light yellow tom with black stripes down his back

Blueheart: Blue furred tom with a white belly

Queens:

Frostpool: Light gray she-cat with yellow eyes (Kits: Moonshadow, Leafmist,Mintpelt, and Skyfur)

Oceanfrost: Light blue grey long-furred she-cat with, dark blue eyes, missing tail tip

(Expecting kits)

Kits:

Leafmist: Preety dark brown tabby she-cat with leaf green eyes

Mintpelt: Light grey tom with green eyes

Skyfur: Light blue tom with blue eyes

Moonshadow: Sleek gray she-cat with green eyes and white tail tip

Elders:

Spiritstorm: Black she cat with icy blue eyes

**Moonclan**

Not yet available

**Prologue**

The moon hung high in the sky as stillness hung through a camp. Finally a light silver she-cat walked over to a great rock and leaped on top it in a single bound. She then stood up to address the clan, standing confidently on the great rock while the clan assembled.

"Moorclan we must decide whether she stays or leaves!" She meowed steering her ears at the cat as boldly gazing through the cats who where gathered below her.

"What do you mean stay or leave! Silverwind you told me she could stay." A blueish gray tom hissed leaping to his paws in outrage.  
"Yes I know Rushtail, but Fireflame had a vision." Suspicious murmurers spread through the camp like a forest fire. "Fireflame do you want to explain." She called beachming the tom with her tail. Slowly a bright orange tom with white ear tips stood up slowly, his eyes darting back and forth like unsure weather he should share such information.  
"Well Swiftwater came to me in a dream. She told me." Fireflame looked at the cats again before taking in a deep breath. "She told me to look into a flowing stream. I did and I saw fish, they all where bright yellow besides one who was pure black." One or two cats whispered to one another with hushed voices, Fireflame closed her eyes and opened them slowly. "The fish stayed behind waiting for the black one to catch up but then then light gray water started towards them. Quickly the black fish turned and swam away and the other fish where to slow and the light gray water caught up and-" She shivered. "When the fog in the water cleared all the fish was dead, then the black one swam back and continued just sitting like it didn't even care."  
Fireflame dipped her head respectfully to Silverwind before sitting down. Complete silence filled her words for a second before an outbreak of yowls drowned out her voice.

"She must be who Swiftwater warned us about!" A cat raised his voice, many cats replied to that at once.  
"She will destroy us!" An all black tabby she-cat meowed standing to her paws. Silverwind watched the clan before looking at the elder.

"How do you know that he was warning us about something else Spiritstorm?" She meowed choosing her words carefully, to help not to offend the elder.

"It's easy like dangling a mouse if front of your nose!" She spat angrily casting a glance at the she-cat they where talking about who was sleeping soundly. Silverwind looked at the she-cat as well and held her gaze on her while she took a few breaths for a few heart-beats before looking down at her paws like she was ashamed.

"If I kill her and this prophecy is wrong we would have lost a valuable member."

"But if she stays alive she might doom us all!" A cat shouted.

"Shut up Eaglefeather!" Silverwind snapped at the brown tom for interrupted her thoughts. Eaglefeather looked taken back his brown eyes filled with terror as he flattened his ears and let out a soft hiss. Silverwind sighed looking at the panic stricken tom.

"It was so much simpler being Swiftwater's deputy. Why did he have to die and leave me with the responsibly?" She sighed sitting down, Jaybreeze stood up with his swift looking brown pelt.

"Silverwind I know it's hard to coop but he chose you for a reason." He blinked at her with sympathy before sitting back down.

"That's why you are the new deputy." Silverwind meowed in a low voice half-jokingly. "I have thought about it long and hard. She stays in the clan and no one will mention a word of it to her, is that understood?"

The clan murmured their agreement though she noticed how some cats like Spiritstorm and Eaglefeather where staring at her with eyes that where filled with cold fury.  
"Now let us all go into are dens. I believe that we all need to forget about Fireflame's warning. I don't want her growing up to know about this vision haunting her loyalty." As she said that she jumped down and walked inside her den, her tail flicked as vanishing into the cave where leaders slept. She curled into the moss nest.

The moss smelled fresh but not moist nor dry, but perfect. Feathers also littered the floor of soft pigeons and other creatures. Silverwind purred delightedly curling into the nest sneezing as a feather tickled her nose. Closing her eyes she tried to get the vision in the back of her mind as she slowly drifted into deep sleep.

* * *

**Review's and Pm's will make future chapters improve**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I know I was going to upload a new chapter every friday, I got really motivated so I typed the story and now it is done. Oh yeah and for people who give warrior cat name without description then a kitty-pet/rogue with description will automatically be that warrior. Oh and sometimes I tweak the warrior descriptions a bit just saying. **

**Reviews:**

**Kitcat from the sky: Wow that is creepy O.o. And thnxs for the favorite. It gets me motivated**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Wake up my little kits." The soothing voice of my mother meowed licking every one of us.  
I pretending to be asleep not daring opening my eyes to face, yet another day in the nursery. Around me I heard my litter-mates getting up and yawning. "Remember to make sure not to play. Silverwind is going to assign you to see if you are ready to become a warrior really soon." She meowed not taking notice of her not getting up.  
Quickly she remembered Moonshadow at once opened her eyes. _Of course how could I forget I've been looking forward to this ever science I was born! _She told herself intently snapping open her eyes. She regretted it as bright light surrounded her and she let out a squeal and shut them again. _Too much light... _She thought as light reflections danced in fount of her. After a few heart-beats she tried opening them again. She sighing relief that this time it wasn't so painful. Frostpool stood over her other litter-mates gazing proudly at them. Moonshadow sighed as she noticed how much she must of tossed and turned in the night because her fur looked like it was like she never groomed herself in moons.

She quickly reached down and gave her pelt a few quick licks before a blueish gray cat pushed his way into the nursery, his pure white tail flicked back and forth impatiently.

"Are the kits ready?" He asked Frostpool gazing down at them and flashing them a quick look of pride.

The kits looked at one another with confused eyes like they wanted to know who this strange cat was.

"Kit's this is your father, Rushtail." Her mother explained looking at them. "And yes they are over ten moons old now they should have already been warriors." Rushtail looked at them.

"I am sorry kits I should have seen you before now but dedicating yourself to be the best warrior you have to work up to it." He meowed as Moonshadow tried to sit up straighter, _I want to be the best warrior any cat has ever seen! _She thought to herself. Rushtail looked outside of the cave and yelled something before turning back to them.

"Common kits I will escort you to Silverwind." He meowed and without a reply he turned and vanished out of the cave.  
"Good luck." Frostpool meowed her voice cracked with sorrow. Oceanfrost walked over and licked the queens ears.

"Your kits are strong they will pass the assignment." She meowed, Frostpool muttered something back that was to quiet for the kits to make out.

"Are we ready to go?" Mintpelt asked looking at them.

"I guess." Skypelt muttered softly like he was so shocked the day was coming.

"Then lets go!" Skyfur yowled running out of the nursery. Leafmist and Mintpelt quickly scrambled in pursuit after him. Moonshadow stood up ready to leave when the familiar voice of his mom called.

"Moonshadow, please don't try your hardest." She meowed, Moonshadow stood their for a moment before turning to face her.

"What? Why not?" Her pelt prickled with unease and confusion. Frostpool gulped and shuffled her paws in the floor.

"Just don't okay. You are stronger then the others and I don't want your litter-mates held back because you tried your hardest and the others couldn't do as well." She meowed as looking down, Oceanfrost signaled with her ears that she should leave. Moonshadow backed out of the den, his pelt prickling with anger. _How dare she want her to not try her best! _She thought looking around camp. Rushtail stood a little way away while a silver tabby was talking to her litter-mates. _She must be Silverwind! _Moonshadow thought running over to her.

"Your late. You must realize that being late is not how a warrior would behave." She meowed sternly, Rushtail stayed silent but his eyes where filled with disappointment.

"Now as I was saying." She continued waving her tail as two other warriors walked over to her. "First you will split up hunt so we all can see your stalking and hunting skills." She meowed. "Skyfur, my loyal deputy Jaybreeze will watch you." A brown tom that Moonshadow guessed was Jaybreeze stepped over to her brother and started walking beside Skyfur outside of the camp. "Mintpelt, Rushtail will assign you." She meowed, Rushtail walked over and set his tail on his sons shoulder and guiled him to the exit of the camp. "Leafmist, I will take responsibility in watching your skills for you assignment and Moonshadow" Her heart beat faster and faster. They all where getting watched by very special cats in the clan. The strange cat standing next to her might be like a cat who saved them all from fire or something. "Darkshadow will watch you, for his... uh... bravery?" Silverwind stammered, clearly nothing was special about the dark brown tom with a white belly. Moonshadow felt like refusing to leave with his mentor but she knew doing that was a death trap. Darkshadow started run to the end of camp. Moonshadow's eyes widened in surprise as she got to her paws and dashed after him.

"Wait up!" She cried her feet started to ache by the time she went to the entrance.

"No you catch up." He snarled before turning and dashing out into the moor. Moonshadow felt her paws prick with anger. _What ruffled his fur. _She thought as dashing after him. Darkshadow soon vanished out of view and Moonshadow knew like a sinking feeling that she didn't know where she was. She spun in a circle then she remembered what Frostpool told her a few days ago. _"Remember the cats that watch you try to hide. Just do your best at all times."_ Moonshadow remembered and nodded. She looked around and saw a plump rabbit a few tail-lengths away. Luckily she was upwind so the rabbit couldn't tell she was their. Getting low to the ground she walked one paw step after another keeping sure her paws where lightly on the ground. Suddenly a twig snapped from under her paws. Alarmed the rabbit stood onto it's hind paws and sniffed the air with it's tiny pink nose, it's tail shaking. Moonshadow tried to stay as flat to the ground as possible but it was no use the rabbit easily distinguished her black pelt from the green hills and dashed off. Sighing Moonshadow got back up, the moor was so hard to stalk on your prey even though Frostpool warned her many times that warriors chased prey not stalked it, it was just hard though having to waste energy on only one bit of prey rather then use hardly any energy and leap on it in surprise. Sighing she walked a bit farther, every time she tried to catch prey her tactic failed her. Sighing she sat down after a mouse dashed down a rabbits home. Suddenly and odd scent of pine hit her nose. She lifted her head and smelled it she got to her paws and followed the smell.

She finally stopped as tress loomed in front of her. She looked with her mouth in an _O_ of surprise. Suddenly a mouse started to walk into the forest. Moonshadow's lip curled with delight, she was going to pass this assignment now! She stalked the mouse carefully a few tail lengths away.

Finally after a few more heart-beats she pounced. The mouse clearly was shocked, proving their wasn't many predators.  
Quickly she grabbed the mouse in her teeth and tossed it in the air. The mouse hit the ground with a hard thump and lay still for a heart-beat before getting up and trying to run but Moonshadow didn't give it time. She grabbed the mouse firmly in her teeth and closed her jaws tightly, snapping it's spine and killing it at once. She then dropped the mouse down and looked around.

Suddenly a call of a bird and a cry of a cat sounded a little ways away.

Moonshadow lifted her head in alarm and started walking the way she heard it, dozens of possibility's of what was happening was forming in her mind. She looked out and gasped.  
A brown tom with scars all over his body, hardly older then Moonshadow was trying to defend himself against a two hawks, a hardly moving body of a baby bird was next to the tom.

The tom let out a sickening screech as one of the hawks dived at him with it's claws outstretched and gave him another deep scar in his spine. Moonshadow unsheathed her claws and without even thinking she ran over to the tom and scratched the hawk and hissed at it. The hawk flew up and squawked something to the other and then together the two birds flew down. They dived down quickly, the tom with scars all over looked at her and nodded, she nodded back like they both knew right then what to do. The hawks where closer Moonshadow closed her eyes and took in a deep breath before together they both lept into the air and each tackled a hawk. Both hawks fell and the tom killed the one he dealt with with a quick slice to the neck and it stopped struggling. Moonshadow looked at the hawk who she tackled and did the same thing, it worked.

"Why did you save me?" The tom meowed looking at her with agitation and confusion panting.

"You where in trouble! My name is Moonshadow by the way."

"Well thank you Moonshadow. My name is Scar." He meowed stiffly.

"Why do you always get attacked by hawks?" She jokes, Scarface's face fell.

"No I got most my scars was when I was born. My father, I guess he didn't want my mother to have kits so he tried to kill us all. He succeeded on killing my litter-mates and he nearly killed me but mother saved me by killed him." Moonshadow felt sorry for him and angry for herself for him telling her.  
"Listen I'm sorry-"

"No, then mother started getting really sick, she mostly lied around all day groaning and whenever she got any food she kept on forgetting that I was their so I hardly ate nothing, if I ate at all. So I ran off, trying to defend myself." Scar shuffled his paws on the ground. Moonshadow blurted the first idea that popped into her mind.  
"Come join Moorclan!" Scar looked at her like she was crazy.

"Moorclan?"

"Yeah we hunt and defend from the youngest kit to the eldest elder. No one gets left behind and the weak and the sick eat first." Scar looked at her with a tilted head.

"Why would I want to give most of my prey to those who can't catch it themselves? Besides if I did I probably murder the weaker because of how annoying the clan ways would be." Moonshadow thought that was a joke at first but she realized that his eyes where dead serious.

"But you got along with me fine."

"Maybe because you saved my life and your pretty." He meowed. Moonshadow stopped dead in her tracks, no one ever called her pretty before, ever.

"Well meet my sister she probably the most beautiful cat you'll meet."

"She would've let me died though." Scar meowed gazing into her eyes. "Here take the two hawks. I only wanted the baby." He scooped up the baby hawk in his teeth and started to walk away. Suddenly he dropped the prey and turned towards her. "Can I see you again. Maybe we can hunt together... I mean if you want to." He shuffled his paws awkwardly.  
"Sure. We made a pretty good team today." Moonshadow meowed.  
"Okay how about at the full-moon, right here."

"Alright see you then." Scar nodded and picked up the bird in his teeth and turned and padded away.  
Moonshadow watched him and then at the hawks. _So much prey I need to carry back! _She thought knowing for sure that she would pass the assignment now. Picking up the prey in her teeth she started back to camp to await the next assignment and hopefully that Darkshadow didn't watch the whole meeting Scar thing.

* * *

**Wanted more in this chapter but realized that this was long enough so yeah, review, PM, and yeah follow and favorite. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry chapter so short (and late) i am always going to post a chapter on friday and no other day so this doesn't happen again**

**Review:**

**Kitcat from the sky: I'll try putting them in as soon as possible ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Moonshadow where did you go!" Darkshadow hissed as soon as she set foot into the camp proudly holding both hawks and the mouse by their tail. "I turned away from you in one second and you disappeared." He continued and stopped short as looking at the hawks. "Holy mouse tail's, did you take down both hawks yourself? Wait-" He sniffed the air and he snorted with disgust. "Tree pine! You hunted in the forest!" Moonshadow spat out the prey and glared him right in the eye.

"So? There was no rule of where I can and cannot hunt." She argued hoping for some sort of approval. Darkshadow stomped over to her and stopped when they where nose and nose.

"We are named Moorclan for a reason. WE STAY IN THE MOORS!" He hissed. Moonshadow shrank back. Suddenly a yowl came from inside the nursery, a moment later Frostpool poked her head outside the den her eyes where wide with fear.

"Fireflame come quick! Oceanbreeze is having her kits!" Darkshadow opened his mouth to say another upsetting comment but got cut off and his mouth hung open.

After a few heart-beats he seemed to return, he closed his mouth, turned, and ran to the nursery faster then she ever thought that dark pelted warrior could run. Fireflame, who had tiny black seeds in his mouth quickly dropped them and also dashed to see the queen. Moonshadow walked a few steps towards the nursery. Suddenly Darkshadow was roughly dragged out of the nursery by his scruff like a kit by his mother, the tom was yowling and spitting trying frantically to get out of her grasp. She finally spat him out, by now almost the whole clan was standing outside the nursery, word must of spread around like a wild fire.

Darkshadow got to his paws and flattened himself against the ground, his tail waving back and forth. His claws where out and his eyes where locked with rage at Frostpool.

"Why didn't you let me see her." Darkshadow's voice so deep that Moonshadow hardly even recognized it. Frostpool didn't even flinch at his threatening tone in fact her eyes sparked with agitation.

"If you where having kits one of the one main things that help is having space. Having a tom that is acting like a moon old kit wouldn't help her."

Darkshadow's eyes widened for a second before his eyes turned back to as they where before.

"How dare you!"

"Your acting like a kit now."

Murmurers went around the camp as they watched not one cat took their eyes off them, to excited to even look away for a quick glance.

It was to late for the two cats to back down Silverwind and her litter-mates walked over to see what the clan was doing. The leader curled her tail around her paws watching with interest.

Darkshadow looked back and forth but for making a mad dash to the nursery. Frostfang quickly moved so that by the time he reached the cave Frostpool was already in front of it.

Frostpool growled and the tom took a few steps back. Darkshadow's eyes darkened as he heard Oceanbreeze scream in agony then he sprinted again to the nursery. Frostpool spat something angerly about toms before lashing out her paws and catching Darkshadow's face, leaving a long scar down his eye.

Darkshadow looked at her his face twisted in rage before leaping on her.

"I'll teach you!" He leaped onto her back and started clawing clumps of fur off it. Frostpool quickly rolled onto her side so that Darkshadow fell in the dust and then she leaped claws outstretched onto his side.  
Moonshadow watched with wide eyes and looked back and forth, _there! _A few mouse lengths away Silverwind was talking to Jaybreeze in quiet voices.  
Moonshadow struggled to run over with her paws aching from dragging the prey back to camp from such a long distance. She was panting by the time she was near the leader.

"Please, if you don't do something soon one of them can get hurt possibly killed!" She pleaded.

Silverwind looked down at her like she just got their.

"Oh hello there." She meowed, Jaybreeze looked at her then at the fight.  
"You should watch them, you might learn some useful fighting skills." He meowed pointing his tail in the direction of the fight.

"But they might kill each other!" Moonshadow raised her voice now but the two cats just shrugged. Letting out a hiss of anger she turned and dashed back over their.

"What's her problem?" The voice of Silverwind meowed, Jaybreeze said something but Moonshadow was to far to hear.

By the time she returned to the fight both cats had serious injurers. Frostpool was dripping blood from an open wound on her shoulder and was limping slightly on her right front paw.

Darkshadow was panting heavily, bits of fur was missing from his pelt all over him. One of his teeth was gone and his tail had chucks missing from the tip of it.

Moonshadow felt her blood run cold as Darkshadow brought out his claws and missed Frostpool's eye by a whisker as he tried to hit her face.  
"Please stop!" The words burst from her mouth like a flowing river before she could think.

Frostpool looked at her only her eyes where raged with anger.  
"Shut up!" She hissed at her before turning to face Darkshadow, but it was to late. Darkshadow successfully

slashed Frostpool's throat with a deep scratch.

Frostpool gasped as blood immediately started oozing out of her cut and her eyes rolled into the back of her head.  
Darkshadow must of finally realized what he did he spun around and dashed out of camp his eyes glazed with confusion.

"Frostpool!" Moonshadow yowled dashing over and pushing her growing limp body. Forstpool opened her eyes only the spark they normally had was gone.

"Get my kin." She managed to gurgle, Moonshadow looked at her confused.

"But I am your kin." Frostpool looked away from her.

"You... Never knew but... I am not your...birth-mother...Now get my... real...kin..." She managed to choke out. Moonshadow stopped right in her tracks. _Of course she must be just going crazy. _She shook her head and stayed where she was.

"I'm not leaving you _mother_." Moonshadow meowed stubbornly.  
Frostpool's eyes closed slowly and slowly her breaths she took became smaller and smaller until her pelt didn't move at all.

"Frostpool?" Moonshadow quivered hoping to see her breathing again. Already her mothers pelt began to feel like it was dead cold. "Frostpool!" She wailed a tear forming around her eye.  
"Traitor!" A voice hissed as she felt her back explode with pain as she felt wet blood down her back. Suddenly she recognized the voice.

"Father?" She squeaked like a kit turning around. Rushtail didn't respond for a moment.

"Of course! I left for a few seconds to show your litter-mates something when they where fighting and when I returned someone said that you had something to do with her death." He growled. Moonshadow looked at him stunned.  
"What I was trying to stop them! I am sorry I didn't go and get you." Rushtail looked like he was going to burst with anger. Suddenly his paw swung out and hit her in the face. Moonshadow feel on the ground in the dust one thought on her mind. _Who lied to my father! _  
Cats who where standing around turned around and looked at them. Rushtail lifted his head and annoused with a clear voice. Moonshadow's eyes widened as he talked.

"From now on Moonshadow has nothing to me. I will not be a father of a murderer."  
The clan let out gasps of shock, Silverwind approached her, her eyes confused.

"What happened?"  
"Moonshadow distracted Frostpool in the fight and Darkshadow killed her!" Rushtail wailed. Leafmist, Skypelt, and Mintpelt watched a few tail-lengths away, their eyes where full of disbelief and their mouths where wide open.

"I am sure that-"

"No! Moonshadow must of plotted with Darkshadow because she was upset that she wasn't as perfect.

The clan buzzed as Silverwind looked at her.  
"I don't know if that is the case or not but if you wanted me to keep her away I will help your request."

"No!" Moonshadow wailed. Silverwind looked at the clan.

"No patrol that has Rushtail or any of his kits in it can have Moonshadow with it." Silverwind annoused before looking at her. "and Moonshadow I heard about you going in the forest I now declare you are grounded in your nest for the next moon and retaking your test then."

Moonshadow didn't feel bad about not passing her assignment instead she remembered about how she was going to meet Scar.

_How am I going to meet him, how? _Moonshadow thought looking at the clear blue sky. Suddenly an idea popped into her head quicker then a bunny running into a rabbit burrow and she knew it was going to work.

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
